Spooky (300)
Spooky, A.K.A. Experiment 300, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to scare and terrorize his victims by morphing into their worst fears. His one true place is greeting and scaring trick-or-treaters on Halloween, and (for the rest of the year) haunting the old, abandoned mansion. Bio Experiment 300 was the 300th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to terrify enemies into submission by morphing into their worst fears. 300 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 300's pod landing on a house roof. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series On Halloween night, a gust of wind caused 300's pod to roll down the roof's rain gutter and fall into a rain barrel, activating the experiment. 300 then noticed a nearby mouse and scared it off by turning into a wild cat. When a dog attacked 300 because of the cat form, 300 frightened the dog away by turning into a dogcatcher, then fled the scene in his elastic form. 300 shortly after attacked a children's Halloween party, scaring everyone off by turning into a headless Lilo, then terrifying Moses by turning into a giant spider. Lilo and Stitch later came to the party, now in shambles. When Stitch entered the kitchen to raid the fridge, 300 locked himself in the kitchen with Stitch and almost drowned the latter by turning into floodwaters. However, 300 was forced to retreat through an air vent when Lilo noticed his presence. Sometime later, 300 arrived at the Pelekais' house, where he terrified Nani by turning into Cobra Bubbles and claiming he came to take Lilo away. However, when Lilo and Stitch returned to the home and noticed Cobra to be 300 from his hissing voice, they exposed 300, named Spooky, as an imposter, forcing him to retreat. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley followed Spooky into the old, abandoned mansion. Spooky managed to startle Stitch, who unintentionally fell into an indoor swimming pool. He then surprised and terrorized Lilo by turning into a clown, then defeated Jumba and Pleakley by turning into their worst fears: Pleakley's mom and Jumba's ex-wife. While Stitch was sinking in the pool, Spooky chased after Lilo in his clown form, scaring her to the point where she clung to a small ledge screaming for help. Stitch eventually overcame his aquaphobia by singing "Aloha ʻOe" (a song that Lilo taught him as a coping method), and emerged from the pool. He then rescued Lilo in the nick of time. When Spooky noticed that Stitch had faced his fears, and was thus not affected by any of Spooky's forms, the former turned into a bat and attempted to escape up the chimney, but was ambushed and captured in a containment orb by Stitch. Spooky was then found a one true place scaring trick-or-treaters on Halloween, and (on other occasions) haunting the abandoned house. In "The Asteroid", Spooky was one of the six experiments that Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid (Spooky morphed into one briefly for clarification). During the journey, Kixx kicked the back of Spooky's seat, causing the latter (using his ability to morph into nightmarish forms) to retaliate. Spooky later attempted to use a monstrous form to scare Pleakley into giving him free soda, but Pleakley only replied with an order for Spooky to return to his seat. Spooky was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Spooky, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Spooky participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by using nightmarish forms to scare Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Spooky made an appearance in the Stitch! anime when Hämsterviel sent him along with Toons to scare the children of a summer camp. It is shown that he uses a form of telepathy to read his victim's mind and discover their fears. In "Shogun", it is shown that Spooky was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Personality Spooky causes chaos by fulfilling the purpose he was programmed for: terrifying his enemies with their worst fears. However, he went further by directly harming his victims aside from just scaring them and seems to be more dangerous than most experiments, as he nearly drowned Stitch and scared Lilo off a high pillar to her death which was thwarted when Stitch saved her. Originally malicious and slightly sadistic, he often changed to not only provoke fear but cause other mental trauma such as sadness and terror in his victims. He tends to slither and hiss like a snake, despite his most common form being a blob. When people are brave enough to stand against his scares, Spooky becomes annoyed and apparently powerless against them. However, after being reformed, Spooky only scares people for fun on Halloween. He is also loyal and helpful to his friends, joining Stitch's rebellion to fight off Gantu. Biology Appearance In the form of an individual or other creature, Spooky is completely indistinguishable from the real thing, except for glowing, olive-green eyes and a hissing voice. In his true form, Spooky is a green blob-like experiment with glowing, olive-green eyes, a wide mouth with a turquoise tongue, a hissing voice and three round, short stubby spikes on his back, greatly resembling the other Disney (and Halloween-based) character Oogie Boogie. Special Abilities Spooky can shapeshift/morph into his victims' deepest, darkest fears by taking the form of any person, animal or object. How he knows what his victims' fears are without finding out anything about them, though, is unknown. Spooky also turns elastic when moving. He uses a form of telepathy to read his victims' minds and discover their fears. Forms Spooky has morphed into many forms. These include: *A wild cat *A dogcatcher *A fat, elastic, slug-shaped version of his true form *Headless Lilo *A giant spider *Floodwaters *Cobra Bubbles *A clown *Mrs. Pleakley (twice) *Jumba's ex-wife (twice) *A water monster *A twister *A Pupil-Eating Pass Monkey-like creature *A bat *A giant python *An asteroid *Gantu *A spiky, sea urchin-like fruit *A version of his true form with massive fangs *A large, nightmarish, muscular version of his true form with an alligator-like snout *A Goo Gobbling Booger Beast (from The Origin of Stitch) *A zombie *Angel (when she's angry at Stitch) *A Tigerlily dinosaur-like creature Weaknesses As Spooky's ability to turn into his victims' worst fears is his only weapon and defense, if one overcomes their fears, Spooky will be rendered defenseless. Trivia *Spooky bears a great resemblance to Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Spooky's disguises can be seen through them by his glowing, olive-green eyes and hissing voice. *Spooky has glowing green eyes instead of black ones like most of Stitch's other cousins. *Spooky's pod color is green. *Spooky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 300. Primary function: Morphs into the victim's worst fear". *Spooky's powers and abilities resemble the Boggarts in the Harry Potter series, as they are able to turn into their victims' worst fears. Gallery 300_Spooky__by_experiments.jpg 300 spooky by bricerific43-d5a1rif.jpg 300_spooky_holographic_silhouette_by_bricerific43-d5u25yq.jpg|Spooky's holographic silhouette My_Favorite_Experiment_by_Spookygirl300.png 300_Spooky_by_OxAmy.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_12-04-05.jpg|Spooky's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h26m27s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h27m05s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h26m40s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h27m41s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h28m06s130.png|A cat vlcsnap-2012-07-03-14h21m18s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h28m29s96.png|Dogcatcher Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h29m11s162.png screenCapture 26.01.13 18-09-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h30m21s199.png|Headless Lilo screenCapture 25.03.13 13-27-51.jpg|A giant spider Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h31m06s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h31m12s202.png screenCapture 26.01.13 18-06-35.jpg|Floodwaters Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h32m42s55.png|Cobra Bubbles Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h33m04s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h33m11s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h33m28s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h33m33s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h33m50s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h34m36s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h34m45s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h35m34s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h35m22s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h35m13s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h37m29s103.png|A clown Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h38m35s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h39m01s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h39m30s38.png|Mrs. Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h40m31s124.png|Jumba's ex-wife Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h41m12s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h41m22s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h42m02s195.png|A water monster Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h42m42s144.png|A twister Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h43m30s44.png|A Pupil-Eating Pass Monkey-like creature Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h43m40s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h44m04s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h44m18s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h43m57s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h45m07s107.png 3949404394589856.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h46m11s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h46m22s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-14h21m42s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h47m29s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h47m03s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h47m49s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h49m16s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h51m07s43.png|A bat Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h52m02s226.png|Spooky captured Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h53m47s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h54m04s55.png|A giant python Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-12h54m21s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h37m54s9.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 13-59-23.jpg|An asteroid Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h38m05s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h42m58s148.png screenCapture 28.05.13 4-14-50.jpg|Spooky scaring Kixx screenCapture 28.05.13 4-15-35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h45m13s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h45m25s130.png|"Thirsty!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h45m31s185.png screenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-41-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 13-52-06.jpg|Gantu screenCapture 27.08.13 11-42-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-45-08.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-48-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-59-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-59-51.jpg|A spiky, sea urchin-like fruit ScreenCapture 26.01.13 11-41-51.jpg ScreenCapture 07.09.13 0-00-20.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h01m28s253.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m13s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h55m02s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m33s245.png The Origin Of Stitch Spooky.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-40-12.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-41-22.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-41-54.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-42-22.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-42-55.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-43-19.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-44-57.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-45-25.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-45-39.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-46-32.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-46-58.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-47-33.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-47-58.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-47-60.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-48-20.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-48-41.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-49-18.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-49-53.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-51-32.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-51-54.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-52-30.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-54-18.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-54-41.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-55-16.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-55-38.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-56-30.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-56-51.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-57-15.jpg panes52.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males